


Fun in the Doctor's Office

by Eevui23



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: AU Universe where Branch is turned into a Funk Troll, Funk Troll Branch, Lownote Jones/Branch, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevui23/pseuds/Eevui23
Summary: Warning NSFW!Branch was in his office at the hospital, trying to relax after a long nights shift aboard the Funk Tribe ship. Lownote Jones decided his mate needs to unwind and get some sleep though...not the way it's about to go down though.
Relationships: Lownote Jones / Branch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Fun in the Doctor's Office

Branch was in his office at the hospital aboard the Funk Troll space ship. He was 29 now and it had been 3 years since he was transformed into a funk troll. He had experiences many things since him and Cooper had left the Pop Troll tribe and much had changed between all the tribes with the integration of the other sub genres. It was thanks to this development that Branch had found his path in life and met his special troll. Medicine and healing.

  
  


He could remember it like it was yesterday. How he was still learning pre-med in this very hospital.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A certain funk troll was grooving his way down the halls, on his way to visit his long time friend and brother figure, King Quincy. Said King was in once again thanks to one of his well known klutz trips from last nights performance, so like any good friend he was on his way to give him a little heckling as all good friends should. However one opened door in the hall caught his attention and he stopped mid strut.

  
  


There, fussing over an empty hospital bed in a trainees cap, bent figure looking rather appealing as the soft furred blue and cyan funk troll with fine silver tinsel laced in their blue neck stripes and hair like a silky mane done up in an elaborate bun with a silver scrunchy. That soft fur, the way their messy strands framed his face. Even their adorably perky ears sat high with 2 silver stars glittered in each ear. Their appearance really drew the grooving funk troll into a day dream as they checked him put. He was so out of it, he hadn't even noticed the beauty was talking him.

  
  


"Uuh you ok there? I've been trying to get your attention for the last minute or so. Can I help you with something? Or are you looking for a doctor?" The blue beauty had asked. His voice was low and slightly husky but oh so mellifluous to his orange ears. Obviously he didn't know who he was but the way this sweet beauty ignored the swag he was exuding, it really drew him in. A smile spread across his lips as he thought up a sweet line.

  
  


“Yeah I just had to stop and say that you have a voice that could make the strings jealous with how sweet it sounds.” The blush that spread across those cheeks was adorable but when they obviously brushed off the compliment, it was hook line and sinker as they didn’t faint from his voice or compliment. Finally a troll who could withstand his niceties.

  
  


The day passed as the suave orange funk troll followed the blue doctor in training around. Chatting him up and getting to know them. Loving the fact that they could hold an actual conversation without this beauty before him gushing at each work he spoke. Not seeing them blindly follow him word for word.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back Ends

\-----------------------------------------------------

  
  


Since then the two had built such a strong connection and as time drew on, they both enjoyed and savored each and every moment together.

  
  


Standing up, Branch stretched and walked around his desk a little before he bent over it as he rested his bowed head on his folded arms. He rested a little as he hummed a lil tune to himself. Never hearing the door open and lock behind him.

  
  


Branch felt a hot whisper in his ear as a larger form trapped him and anchored him against his desk. Purple arms coming up over his shoulders, along his own green limbs to interlace their fingers together as Branch raised his head to nuzzle the orange cheek next to his own. The feeling of being under the heavier form behind him was sending his mind into a submissive state. Those hormones he thought he had under control were slowly slipping as he felt the larger form above him slid along his back.

  
  


"Hey my pretty little bluebell." Lownote whispered against the blue ear lobe closest. His lips brushing that overly sensitive flesh before they nibbled the blue lobe. Lips teasing the lobe relentlessly, drawing a slow groan from Branch's lips as the smaller troll arched his back. The feeling of those thick lips gnawing on his lobe driving his mind into a spinning mess as he began to pant shallowly. His blue puffy tail rising in excitement. A heavy scent of musk filled the room, the scent alone causing a groan to rumble through Lownote Jones as it filled his senses driving his mind blank. Only images of him and Branch came to the surface, all the times they claimed one another in every position they have tried. The sweet moans he drew from his pretty mate as he pushed him over the edge. Kissing a slow trail down his mates cheek, he placed a deep and hungry kiss to those soft cupid bow lips.

A groan of appreciation was drawn from Branch's lips as he felt Lownote's lips move against his own, coercing his tender lips to dance and play with his. A gasp was drawn from his sweet lips as he felt a familiar flat head press against his lower slick. Lownote had taken advantage of this gasp as his tongue pressed in, tangling and tasting everything it could as he consumed the moans that came from Branch's lips. Fingers still interlocked as Jones pressed his hips forward in a slow tantalizing thrust. A moan so low and sensuous leaving his throat as he felt his length buried to the hilt, that slick heat engulfing his length and girth so easily but still as tight as their first union. Branch's eyes were wide as his face was flushed purple through his fur. His suave troll was always so big, so thick, that he knew he would never get enough of this feeling. Being stretched to the max as that thick head rubbed that one spot so right that it always made his eyes roll back.

  
  


Lownote's hungry lips were consuming every moan threatening to spill from his mate's lips, his bluebell becoming a hot mess as he did his best to keep them quiet. They were after all still in his office and at work none the less. He was having a hard containing his own pleasured sounds as the heat surrounding him quivered, clenching so deliciously tight as he felt the smaller body below him start to rock back and forward in slow movements. The pace was torturous for Lownote who let slip a loud moan as he pulled away for air.

  
  


Eyes closed as he allowed himself to feel his love just rock back and forth, creating a rhythm that was so sinfully slow. The look in his Bluebell’s eyes was taunting him when he he felt those silky walls clench around him, a growl leaving him as Lownote gave a sharp thrust. A heady moan escaping Branch as his head fell to the side. Lownote began rocking his own hips with the tight form of his blue lover, removing his glasses and placing the on the desk to take in the flushed face of his beauty below. Mouth wide, tinted cheeks, saliva slipping from the corner of his mouth and eyes rolled back.

  
  


"Holy-MMmpph Bluebell you are perfect!" Lownote's suave cadence always triggered that tick inside Branch. Unlike most that fawned over his mate, it made him hot! As in, his heat quivered and clenched around that thick girth his mate thrusted ever so deep inside him. He wanted this and more, that feeling of being so so full with each thrust had Branch whimpering every time he felt Lownote pull out to almost the tip. Before slamming back to the hilt, sending him forward into the desk with each push of his hips as he felt Lownote pin his hands down with one of his larger hand, Lownote’s orange head next to his as the other purple arm wrapped around his waist to keep his blue form stable against Lownote’s own.

  
  


A kiss was placed against Branch's cheek as Lownote slowed his thrusts which were slowly becoming more erratic. More jerky as both their legs began to quiver as their muscles tightened with that damn building within them both. Just waiting to burst.

  
  


"You always got me going crazy Baby B! I hope your ready cause I am about to mess you up real good. It's all love baby." Branch suddenly gasped as the larger funk troll thrusted hard, hitting that spot that sent him right over the edge. Eyes rolling back as white was all he saw, that tightness in his core finally burst as he screamed silently. His essence coating the girth of his mate as his heat tightened excruciatingly tight around it as he gushed. The sound of moistened skin slapping could be heard through the room as Branch's lips were smothered by Lownote's. The larger troll doing his best to keep their little love session as unnoticed by the outside world as he bred his gorgeous male below him.

  
  


His hipshammering him deeper within the blue beauty below him as his groans of pleasure were matching the beautiful moans of his love. The heat, pressure and experience was driving his mind and hips as he thrust with such lust to fill his mate to the brim. His hands moving to grasp those hips as he held them tight, almost brusingly tight as he strained to hold back his own sweet release.

  
  


"B..Branch baby I ...I'm so ...I'm coming baby, cum with me baby cum with..me!" A purple hand worked its way down to blue trolls sex, fingers making furious work as they rubbed his Bluebells sweet button just right as his knot finally swelled enough to catch within those silken walls. So much so that after one hard thrust, a low groan escaping blue lips as the knot itself pressed in firmly with a wet plop. Trapping his length and burying it deep within that sensuous heat, as a silent scream left Branch's gasping lips, those velvety walls quivering around his girth. A groan so low and guttural that had Branch gasping by the power behind it. Locked together, Lownote's seed filling him to the point he felt himself swell as his own release broke from the damn once more. Branch could feel his abdomen expand as each time Lownote’s seed pumped in slow and steady.

  
  


Both funk trolls panting in exhaustion as they calmed a bit. Lownote standing slowly to full height, doing his best to not move his hips too much as he slowly guided Branch to roll onto his back. Biting his lips are the dreamy look on his Bluebells face, blue mane a mess as it had slipped out of its usual bun and the way he made such adorable grabby hands for him drew such a moan of appreciation from his orange lips. Leaning down, Lownote felt B wrap his legs over his hips as he they hugged each other tight. Basking in the after glow a little before Branch was hoisted up by those amazing purple limbs, groans leaving them when they felt his heat sink further over his know. Branch was carried to the sofa where they where he felt them lowered being lowered down. Lownote using his gold tuft as a head support as he lay down with the blue funk troll cradled to his chest.

  
  


Both snuggling into each other, basking in the after glow of the spontaneous love making session that both knew they would have a egg from for sure. Their last was not planned, and every time they had attempted to plan another they were unsuccessful both were certain this time would be real. Slumber slowly drew the two in as exhaustion claimed their minds and bodies, both ignorant to the bustling city outside the walls they rested within as their heart beats slowed to a steady rhythm. Sleep claiming their minds as they dreamed of travels with their future pups.


End file.
